Bersama Nii-chan
by NateRiver1412
Summary: Persabatan Kaito Kuroba, 17 tahun, dengan Shinichi Kudo, 7 tahun. Tragedi datang, 10 tahun berlalu, tetapi sang Kaito nii-chan kembali dengan wujud tetap 17 tahun. "Okay, Love. Lain kali jangan sampai kau berani menolak ke dokter untuk konsul hormon kita berdua. Kurasa ini salah pandora, tapi siapa peduli. Bisa miskin kita harus memperbaiki rumah setiap kali selesai ML." KaiShin!


**Bersama Nii-chan**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: LEMON 6 ronde-an, Rape dan pedo (cuma diawal), supernatural, hidup abadi, sedih di awal,Typo. **

**Summary: Persabatan Kaito Kuroba, 17 tahun, dengan Shinichi Kudo, 7 tahun. Siapa sangka hari-hari indah akan ternoda oleh jebakan kejam seorang pendendam. Tragedi datang, 10 tahun berlalu, tetapi sang nii-chan kembali dengan wujud tetap 17 tahun. Kaito segera menutup bibir tipis Shinichi dengan bibirnya sebelum menyeringai penuh ancaman, "Okay, Love. Lain kali jangan sampai kau berani menolak ke dokter untuk konsul hormon kita berdua. Kurasa ini salah pandora, tapi siapa peduli. Bisa miskin kita harus memperbaiki rumah setiap kali selesai ML." KaiShin!**

**Enjoy**

Setiap malam adalah tawa, kejutan dan dunia impian. Terdengar aneh dan bahkan seperti negeri dongeng, tetapi itulah yang Shinichi kecil alami semenjak pertemuan tidak sengajanya dengan Kaito Kuroba, seorang remaja berumur 17 tahun. Saat itu sang detektif cilik sedang berusaha menangani kasus bersama teman kecilnya, yaitu Ran Mori, tetapi para polisi tidak terlalu mau mendengarkan mereka hingga mereka bekerja sendiri. Dan itu adalah kesalahan vatal di mana tersangka hampir membunuh dirinya dan Ran bila Kaito tidak datang tepat waktu. Kaito sendiri sejujurnya tidak menyangka bisa menemukan dua bocah kecil di bawah salah satu lorong kereta api tua yang bahkan sudah tidak terpakai bertahun-tahun yang lalu, terbengkalai. Tentu saja mereka memiliki tujuan yang berbeda, Shinichi untuk menemukan barang bukti, sementara Kaito untuk mengurusi projek Sejarah Jepang sebagai siswa SMA. Tanpa keduanya sadari, pertemuan itu adalah benang-benang takdir yang sedang di rajut.

Selanjutnya tanpa di duga oleh Shinichi kecil, yang tengah berumur 7 tahun, dan Kaito bahwa orang tua mereka bersahabat dekat. Mulai dari situ, pertemuan kebetulan sering terjadi, entah saat kasus atau acara-acara lain. Lambat laun Kaito tertarik dengan kepribadian dewasa dan polos ditambah kejeniusan sang detektif cilik, sementara Shinichi kalau mau boleh jujur, dia selalu tertarik untuk mengungkap trik sulap yang sering dilakukan oleh Kaito. Perbincangan kecil terjadi hingga ikatan pertemanan pun terjadi. Mereka tahu bahwa beberapa orang memandang mereka aneh ketika mereka terlihat berbicara serius atau tengah bergandengan tangan dan makan ice cream bersama, tetapi tentu saja mereka tidak memperdulikan itu. Karena cukup jarang bagi mereka untuk menemukan orang yang hampir sama jenius bahkan nekad atau gila di bidang masing-masing.

"Ice cream-nya enak kan Shinichi, lain kali akan kutraktir lagi bila kau bisa hati-hati dalam menyelesaikan kasus seperti tadi," kata Kaito sambil nyengir ceria, ketika mereka tengan duduk makan ice cream di dalam toko ice cream yang cukup terkenal di daerah itu.

Muka Shinichi memerah, "Baro, kau pikir aku anak kecil apa. Tergoda oleh rayuan seperti itu." Walau mengatakan demikian, jelas raut mukanya menunjukkan semangat dan kegembiraan polos anak kecil yang tidak bisa ditutupi.

Kaito tertawa cukup keras, "Okay, okay, Tantei-kun. And now, its show time."

Sulap-sulap kecil pun dilakukan Kaito mulai dari tiba-tiba membuat Shinichi kecil sudah menggunakan kostum Sherlock Holmes hingga membuat komik Sherlock Holmes muncul entah dari mana, yang ditanggapi dengan tepuk tangan reflek dari Shinichi kecil dan beberapa pelayan juga pengunjung toko. Kebahagiaan Shinichi bertambah saat komik-komik itu diberikan padanya, tentu saja hal ini bisa ditebak mengingat Kaito adalah fans Lupin, bukan Sherlock Holmes. Selesai dengan pemanasan sehabis pulang sekolah, mereka pulang bersama, tetapi kali ini Kaito memanggul Shinichi di atas pundaknya. Tentu saja hal itu terjadi setelah berbagai rayuan hingga jebakan ancaman Shinichi terima, sungguh ancaman kalau semua novel serta komik Sherlock Holmes-nya akan hilang dalam semalam, itu sungguh ampuh ke sang detektif kecil. Kaito hanya tertawa melihat wajah Shinichi kecil merona ketika dia hendak memanggulnya, anak kecil yang lucu. Dalam lubuk hati, Kaito berharap ibu dan ayahnya mau bekerja sama membuatkan dia seorang adik.

Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa malam ini adalah detik akhir dari kedamaian bersama. Jika ada yang patut disalahkan, itu adalah kekuatan hitam sang penyihir, yaitu Akako. Saat itu Kaito tahu bahwa dia memiliki janji dengan Shinichi kecil untuk menunjukan sulap baru, tetapi dia tidak bisa menolak Akako yang sudah berada tepat di gerbang rumahnya. Dengan itu, Akako masuk ke kediaman Kuroba pertama kalinya, dan tentu saja dengan hasil yang sang penyihir tahu, yaitu Kaito dengan hati-hati dan berusaha sopan menolak pernyataan cintanya. Sungguh Kaito tidak maksud untuk menyakiti teman sekelasnya itu tetapi dia memang tidak mempunyai perasaan lebih padanya, maka ketika cake yang seakan menjadi cake perpisahan diberikan padanya, Kaito menerimanya dan memakannya tanpa banyak pikir panjang. Sebenarnya malam ini dia sedang banyak pikiran, hingga sesungguhnya acaranya dengan Shinichi saja dia berniat untuk membatalkan. Tetapi dia tidak tega pada sang detektif kecil yang memancarkan aura polos yang mampu membuat sang pesulap luluh. Akako pulang, sang detektif kecil pun datang. Sayangnya tidak ada yang menyadari seringai sadis sang penyihir.

Malam ini perbeda, Shinichi kecil tahu itu. Sang pesulap temannya terlihat berbeda. Mungkin orang lain tidak akan menyadarinya dan Shinichi akui dia tidak bisa membaca Poker Face sang pesulap, tetapi segala tingkahnya dimata sang detektif berbeda. Dia tahu dirinya hanya seorang anak kecil, tetapi sungguh dia juga seorang teman bukan? Bahkan tingkat kejeniusan mereka hampir sama. Tidak bisa menahan diri, Shinichi kecil berdehem, membuat Kaito menghentikan beberapa aksi sulapnya dan memandang ke anak kecil jenius di depannya.

"Ugh. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Kaito nii-chan? Aku tahu ada yang mengganggumu," kata Shinichi, yang sekarang tengah duduk di sofa di ruang tengah kediaman Kuroba.

Kaito hendak bersikap bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, tetapi kemudian sadar itu akan percuma dan justru melukai persahabatan mereka. Sang pesulap menghela napas kemudian tersenyum dipaksakan, "Banyak. Kau tentunya ingat Aoko Nakamori, Shinichi. Dan tentunya kau tahu bahwa aku adalah salah satu KID fans yang memiliki ke ambisiusan yang hampir sama dengannya. Selama ini aku hanya berfokus pada rahasia ke dua orang tuaku beserta beberapa orang yang selalu berpakaian serba hitam dengan aura berbahaya. Maka saat Aoko...bahkan Akako menyatakan perasaan suka mereka kepadaku, aku tidak bisa menerimanya karena memang aku tidak mempunya perasaan seperti itu kepada mereka. Akako menanggapinya masih bagus. Ugh, Aoko tidak. Aku menyesal persahabatan kami seolah akan hancul dalam beberapa menit."

Shinichi menangguk kecil, berusaha memberikan respon yang cukup bagus karena dirinya sesungguhnya tidak terlalu mengerti dan ahli dalam hal perasaan, "Setidaknya kau tidak berbohong pada mereka. Itu bagus." Senyuman kecil diberikan.

Senyuman yang di balas senyuman dan siapa sangka tragedi datang terlalu cepat. Karena sekarang cahaya tengah lenyap di mata keduanya. Kenyataan kejam di mana perbedaan kekuatan ke duanya begitu tajam. Dimana sebuah kepolosan yang tidak begitu mengerti akan keadaan, yang hasilnya menjerumuskan. Sebab Shinichi kecil tidak mampu melawan ketika sang pesulap menindih tubuh kecilnya kuat-kuat ke sofa. Keadaan di luar jangkauan logika sang detektif cilik, tetapi dia masih berusaha mengumpulkan klue untuk mencari tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, untuk menolong teman sekaligus Nii-chan kebangaannya. Sementara jauh dibalik itu semua, Kaito tengah bertarung melawan gejolak api hormon yang entah datangnya dari mana, otaknya pun sudah mulai sulit berpikir, karena sekarang hal yang dia inginkan, hasratkan adalah suatu kenikamatan pembebasan. Mata biru yang memancarkan ke jeniusan, kepolosan bahkan kekhawatiran itu sungguh terlihat seperti hidangan lezat untuk disantap.

Mendekat dan mendekat, hingga Shinichi kecil bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut napas sang pesulap. Tetapi bagi Shinichi, dia tahu atau merasakan atau entah apa itu karena dia sudah tidak terlalu peduli sebab dimatanya sang Nii-chan tengan kesakitan. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, sang detektif cilik membelai lembut pipi Kaito, "Apa yang terjadi, Kaito nii-chan? Kau telihat kesakitan." Bukan jawaban atau senyuman hangat yang dia dapat, melaikan ciuman kasar dan panas dibibir. Mata membelalak terkejut, sang detektif berusaha mendorong kuat sang pesulap, menendang, tetapi hasil sudah jelas. Terlebih ketika pakaiannya terenggut paksa, hingga tidak ada sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh kecil polosnya. Shinichi ketakutan, tetapi dia tetap masih berusaha mencari-cari sosok Nii-chan yang dia kenal, tetapi hanya mata violet dingin gelap yang dia dapat.

Semua diluar kendalinya, diluar kontrol kejeniusan serta nalarnya, Kaito tidak menyukainya, bahkan sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Hanya saja, dia tidak mampu berhenti. Benda kecil pink cute itu, dan seringai sadis muncul yang dia tahu, telah mengenggut harapan dan harapan kecil dari sang mangsa. Dengan lihai dan tanpa ampun, Kaito menghisap, menjilat bahkan menggigit kasar benda bernama puting itu, tidak memperdulikan teriakan protes beserta mata biru penuh ketakutan. Tetapi tetap saja sang mangsa memberikan suara, yang entah bagaimana ditranskripsikan sebagai desahan oleh otak kalap sang pesulap. Lagi, lebih, secepatnya, ketiga kata iblis penggoda yang dengan lihainya Kaito turuti. Mengambil sembarang lotion yang ada di sakunya, dia membuka botol, memasukkan ujungnya ke lubang virgin kecil sang detektif, memasukkan cairan yang nantinya sebagai lubrikan sebanyak mungkin.

"B-baro! Hentikan semua ini!" Shock dan shock selalu menghantam logika sang detektif cilik, karena ini semua seolah mimpi buruk yang dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau exist. Segala perlakuan aneh serta seharusnya-hal-ini-memalukan didapatkannya, dan tetap saja, dia mengharapkan Kaito nii-chan akan kembali. Ini bodoh, tetapi tetap saja dan tetap saja dia berharap. Bahkan ketika cairan dingin dimasukkan paksa ke lubangnya, Shinichi hanya menggigit bibir pink tipis miliknya beserta perlawanan yang dia hentikan sebab dia telah lelah. Tubuhnya lelah melawan beserta jiwanya yang lelah menerjemahkan apa yang tengan terjadi, serta harapan bahwa ini salah satu trik sulap baru, bahwa Kaito nii-chan tengah bercanda. Tapi candaan macam apa ini? Ini semua..terlalu nyata.

Ciuman panas berusaha mengklaim sang mangsa, bahkan Kaito tidak memperdulikan saat selalu tidak ada balasan ciuman, hanya usaha kecil lugu untuk bernapas dari sang detektif. Terlalu panas, eh? Seringai sadis muncul, hingga adu lidah terasa begitu hot walau kenyataan hanya dirinya yang bermain. Usaha pernapasan yang otaknya diskripsikan sebagai desahan nikmat, tidak membantu sama sekali. Perlahan dia mulai menjauh, melihat pemandangan polos virgin yang akan segera dia renggut. Indah dan menawan. Kepolosan, kejeniusan serta kesucian yang akan segera dia dapatkan. Hadian yang menggiurkan. Maka dengan cepat, dia segera membuka resleting celana lalu merasa tidak cukup, masih terlalu panas dan menyesakkan, hingga semua tampak tidak dibutuhkan, berakhir dengan tubuh sepolos di depannya. "Kau sungguh menawan, Tantei-kun."

Muka Shinichi kecil merona dan segera menutup mata secara reflek karena bagaimana bisa seorang berumur 17 tahun...membuka semuanya? Itu memalukan. Tapi apalah arti memalukan saat perih, panas dan pedih terasa kuat dan tajam dari lubangnya, karena dengan reflek mata biru cemerlang itu membuka hanya untuk melihat pemandangan penghancur logikanya. Sebuah benda pajang besar yang tidak seharusnya, tengah berusaha menerobos pertahan kecil immaturenya. Sakit sekali. "ARGHT! J-jangan! Nii-chan! Ahh sa- sakit sekali! P-please! Stop!" Air matanya tidak bisa dibendung, dan Shinichi kecil telah kehilangan ketabahan serta ketangguhannya, menunjukkan sisi anak seumurannya yang sering tersembunyi dibalik kejeniusan dan kedewasaan pemikirannya. Semua seakan tragedi yang merenggut jalannya.

Muka Kaito merona, desahan kenikmatan tercipta, dia tahu lubang sekecil itu tidak akan mampu, tetapi tentu saja segala keambisiusan dan usaha akan berbuah hasil bukan? "Ahhh shhh mmm h-hot ahh tight Shinichi..good." Cekatan memegang kedua kaki kecil yang detektif, memaksanya membuka keduanya lebih lebar serta melingkarkan ke pinggang sang pesulap. "Ahh Nii-chan! S-stop! Aahh I- I will be good to you! Just arght! Stop!" Bahkan air mata polos murni tidak mampu mengembalikan logika sang pesulap, hanya membuahkan ciuman serta adu lidah panas untuk menutup semua teriakan. Paksaan demi paksaan menerobos pertahan immature, dan akhirnya, "Ahhh s-shinichi." Seutuhnya telah tertembus masuk, keketatan, kelembutan, kehangatan, kevirginan serta kenikmatan yang mampu membius terlena sang pesulap. Tidak memperdulikan aliran merah darah beserta tangisan polos yang semakin terdengar, karena tentu saja, tubuh berumur 7 tahun, tidak akan bisa menerima rangsangan kenikmatan secuilpun, bahkan Kaito berani bertaruh kalau sang detektif cilik sama sekali belum mimpi basah.

"AHH g-good! Mmm s-shinichi!" "A- ah akr s-sakit..." Semakin cepat, cepat, dalam serta kasar gerakan sang pesulap, hanya terespon oleh pandangan pedih, air mata kering serta rintihan sakit yang seperi bisikan lembut karena memang sang mangsa sudah kehilangan tenaganya, terserang capek yang luar biasa. Sementara tangan-tangan setan yang memainkan logika, hanya menambah kenikmatan sang pesulap, membuahkan desahan nikmat dan stamina non-stop hingga dibatas nalar manusia. Entah sudah berapa menit, puluhan menit, atau bahkan jam, tubuh sang pesulap hanya termanjakan kenikmatan tetapi belum bisa sampai dan datang ke puncak tujuan. Sedang sang detektif cilik, lebih mengkontrasikan segala tenaga yang tersisa untuk bernapas dan menahan sakit, pedih dan panas, seperti tubuh terbelah dua, lubang terkoyak brutal serta perasaan jelas saat benda itu keluar masuk tubuhnya yang kini mulai rapuh. Sayup-sayup di saat kesadaran menipis, Shinichi bisa melihat sedikit jelas bahwa Kaito nii-chan tengan dalam "kesenangan" dengan desahan yang dia tidak terlalu mengerti. Baru dia sadari bahwa dirinya masih benar-benar anak kecil yang harus belajar, tetapi di sini tangannya mulai dingin. Seperti saat itu, saat Kaito nii-chan pertama kali menolongnya, pertama kali mereka bertemu, darah Ran dan Kaito seolah menyatu, membuat dia terasa begitu tidak berdaya. Nyawa dengan nyawa, bukan? Jika saat itu Kaito hampir kehilangan nyawa karenanya, mungkin sekarang giliran dia membalas semuanya. Lagi pula, dengan senyuman miris, Shinichi tahu dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Hingga, "AHH! SHINICHI!" "Nggh N Nii chan?" Puncak telah datang, Kaito terpuaskan beserta Shinichi yang merasakan penuh ditubuh yang membingunkan.

"Hmm?" Kesadaran belum kembali sepenuhnya, sang pesulap hanya memainkan dan mencium rambut hitam lembut sang detektif, yang biasanya rapi, kini tengan acak-acakan.

"Su- sudah selesai?" suara gemetar, lemah, serta rapuh disertai kesadaran yang mulai menurun.

Dan segalanya terasa runtuh bagi sang pesulap saat semua logika telah kembali di tempatnya semula. Senyuman kecil polos yang tengah dia renggut. Dadanya terasa sesak bahkan semua clue yang mengarah ke Akako sebagai tersangka, tidak akan mengubah kehancuran yang diciptakannya. "Sh- shinichi?!" "Y- ya?" disaat pelukan hangat penenang hendak diberikan, saat tatapan kebingungan dari sang detektif cilik diarahkan, hanya berbuah pada bunga-bunga tragedi lain.

"OH TUHAN!" "K- KAITO KUROBA!" Teriakan horror, tidak percaya, marah dan kekecewaan.

Pukulan di pipi dan tendangan di perut bahkan tidak terasa sakit bagi sang pesulap, tetapi justru- "Arght! S- sakit.." teriakan dan rintihan sakit dari sang detektif beserta cairan putih dan merah darah yang keluar dari lubang tidak berdosa itulah yang membuat hati Kaito terasa begitu sesak dan sakit. Pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Tousan berserta Yusaku-san, sama sekali tidak Kaito register bahkan pedulikan, hanya saja, dia ingin tersenyum miris karena disaat seperti ini Shinichi masih bisa melihatnya dengah wajah khawatir dan berusaha menolongnya yang seorang...pendosa. Ini tidak sepantasnya.

"T-Tousan! Toichi-san! J- jangan sa- sakiti Kaito nii-chan!" Air mata kembali mengalir kedua mata Shinichi karena sungguh dia tidak bisa mengerti kenapa para orang dewasa bisa berubah begitu menakutkan.

"Ssstt Shi- Shin-chan! Ce- ceritakan ke Kaasan, mana yang sakit?" Yukiko, sang artis terkenal, hanya bisa meratapi kebobrokannya sebagai orang tua, saat kini anaknya tengan menjadi korban dari hal yang begitu menusuk moral dan hati. Dia hanya bisa mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat, yang membuat dia sadar bahwa sang buah hati tengah mengalami demam, tanginsan Yukiko pun semakin menjadi.

"M- maafkan K- Kaito," dan tangisan malu penyesalan Chikage bisa terdengar. Tidak pernah dalam logikanya muncul prasangka bahwa anak nya akan mengambil jalan seperti ini. Ini diluar nalar dan perkiraan.

Beberapa jam, dan memang beberapa jam Kaito seakan hendak dibantai dan disiksa tanpa henti. Anehnya dia sama sekali tidak berniat melawan atau membela diri, sebab jiwanya seolah ternoda dengan noda yang dia bahkan tidak tahu cara menghapusnya. Sesekali dia memandang Shinichi yang kini berada dipangkuan Yukiko-san, pandangan benci sang artis tidak dia pedulikan, hanya saja Shinichi yang tengan berbaring miring sambil menahan sakit, membuat dirinya ingin menangis. Dan tidak dia sangka, dia memang menangis. Tangisan dalam diam, di sini dia, berlutut di depan keluarganya dan keluarga sang detektif, dan lihat ini..sungguh dia, umur 17 tahun, lelaki dari keluarga Kuroba yang terkenal Poker Facenya, tersesakkan oleh penyesalan hingga air mata tidak terbendungkan. Pakaian lengkap yang kini sudah dia kenakan, tetap tidak bisa mengurangi dirinya yang sungguh merasa malu. Melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya lalu tengah terperangkap basah dengan keadaan yang...terlalu jelas.

"Kaito Kuroba," suara Yusaku dibuat se-netral mungkin dan seprofesional mungkin untuk menutupi kemarahan, dendam dan kebencian hati beserta kekecewaan, "Ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Isak tangis malu Chikage masih terdengar beserta terlihat jelas air mata yang mengalir di wajah cantik sang artis walau itu tanpa suara. Toichi hanya tertunduk, menggengam tangan erat menahan malu dan kemarahan, kekecewaan.

Menghentikan tangis penyesalannya, Kaito menatap mata sang author, menunjukkan keseriusan dan kejujurannya, "Jebakan."

Shinichi sendiri tidak terlalu mampu menangkap percakapan, tetapi dia bersyukur. Okay, memang itu terdengar aneh tetapi dia bersyukur karena itu jebakan. Karena tidak mungkin Kaito Nii-chan yang dia kenal akan melakukan hal...sekejam itu bila tidak ada jebakan. Kemudian, kelelah memang tidak bisa dia tutupi, hingga tidur mengklaim sang jiwa dan raga lelahnya.

10 tahun kemudian

_**From: Kaasan**_

_**Shin chan~ Miss Kaasan? 3 Kaasan dan Tousan akan sampai di Japan sore ini. See ya later. Muach**_

Shinichi, 17 tahun, hanya bisa tertawa garing karena Kaasan-nya masih bisa-bisanya bertingkah seperti "remaja". Untung saja sang artis tidak mendengar ini, atau sang detektif SMA terkenal ini akan mendapat masalah besar. Melihat tanggal hari ini, Shinichi menunduk diam, hari ini selalu saja orang tuanya pulang ke Japan. Tentu saja dan tentu saja, karena hari ini adalah peringatan kematian seluruh anggota teman dekat mereka, yaitu keluarga Kuroba. 1 hari setelah...Kaito nii-chan merenggut kehormatannya, hari di mana terjadi kebakaran dipertunjukan Toichi-san. Gejolak dendam mulai muncul di dada sang detektif, sumpah untuk menangkap sang pelaku karena itu tidak mungkin hanya subuah kecelakaan. Hari itu seharusnya adalah hari pertama kali Kaito nii-chan melakukan sulap dipanggung resmi keluarga Kuroba, hari dimana seharusnya semua akan jadi baik-baik saja walau apapun yang terjadi. Lebih dari itu, hari itu juga hari dimana ke-innocent-an Kaito nii-chan dipercaya oleh keluarga, dengan bukti sang penyihir yang datang mengaku ke kediaman keluarga Kudo untuk mengaku bersalah dengan penuh penyesalah dan duka akibat menghilangnya keluarga Kuroba. Hari yang seakan titik awal baru, bukan?

"Shinichi, ayo kita pulang," ajak Ran ramah, membangunkan sang detektif dari lamunannya. Oh ya, saatnya pulang sekolah memang.

"Aish, Ran. Ngapain kau masih mengurusi, Maniak Sherlock Holmes ini?!" rengek Sonoko, memandang Shinichi tidak suka.

Shinichi menatap sahabat dari sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan datar tidak peduli, lalu berdiri dan perjalan pulang dengan kedua teman sekelasnya itu dimulai. Tidak pernah dia terlalu memperhatikan apa yang mereka katakan hingga-

"Kaitou 1412 atau Kaitou KID kembali! Yay, Ran! Kau harus menemaniku ke Heist!" mata Sonoko berbinar-binar penuh harapan.

"Kau ini, Sonoko. Aish, baiklah," Ran tersenyum hangat, disambut dengan teriakan gembira Sonoko...dan seringai Shinichi dari belakang mereka berdua.

Hidup. Akhirnya hidup, itu kata-kata yang aneh tapi itu yang seakan tengan dialami oleh Kaito. Bertahun-tahun dia tengah "tertidur" dan dalam perawatan intensif Jii-chan, tetapi sekarang dia sudah bisa bangun bahkan bergerak lincah. Melihat indahnya dunia serta kekejaman itu semua dibalik mata. Setidaknya dekapan hangat ibunya ketika dia bangun, membuat semua terasa sedikit ringan, tetapi sungguh dia tidak akan memaafkan orang yang merenggut sang pesulap idamannya, yaitu Tousan-nya sendiri, beserta hari yang seharusnya dia official menjadi pesulap dari keluarga Kuroba. Tidak akan dimaafkan. Tidak akan. Menjadi KID generasi kedua pun dia lakukan, karena keambisiusan dari darah Kuroba tidak pernah dipertanyakan.

"Yak! Baka Detektif!" "So- Sonoko!" "OI!" DUAK!

"OUCH!" "AISH!" Damn.

Tidak pernah Kaito sangka, lamunannya begitu membawa sial. Disinilah dia tadi, memandangi baju dibalik kaca dari luar toko, awalnya berniat untuk membeli baju karena kebanyakan bajunya model 10 tahun yang lalu, tetapi kemudian dia terkonsumsi oleh pemikiran balas dendam hingga akhirnya seseorang memutuskan untuk menabraknya dari belakang hingga kepala sang pesulap terbentur kaca terlalu keras. Yang lebih menyebalkan, sang "tersangka", bukannya minta maaf tetapi malah sibuk dan terburu-buru membereskan buku, novel dan komik-komik...Sherlock Holmes yang jatuh dari tasnya. Dia tidak memperdulikan omelan salah gadis SMA berambut pendek sebahu, justru tetap sibuk berjongkok menyelamatkan itu semua. T- Tunggu! Ko-komik itu! Itu mungkin! Shinichi?! Sang pesulap reflek berjongkok dan membantu merapikan buku hingga tanpa sengaja tangan hangat menyentuh tangannya. Tangan kecil yang dia rindukan. Tunggu...kenapa tangan itu masih lebih sedikit kecil daripada tangannya?

Memang sang detektif tidak memperdulikan omelan sang Ratu omel dan sibuk menyelamatkan barang-barang berharganya. Dia tahu seharusnya dia minta maaf pada "korban" yang dia tabrak gara-gara dorongan Sonoko yang tengah marah padanya, tetapi benda-benda ini begitu berharga, dia harus menyelamatkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum tanpa sengaja terinjak oleh pejalan kaki lain. Bukan cuma karena dia er—maniak buku tetapi novel itu dari ayahnya yang jarang pulang beserta komik itu dari...sahabat ramah yang terenggut hilang. Konsentrasi penuh ke aksi penyelamatan hingga dia baru sadar bahwa sang "korban" justru membantunya tanpa sepatah kata, saat tangan sang detektif tanpa sengaja menyentuh tangan "korban". Mata bertemu mata, biru bertemu violet. Takdir yang tertunda seolah membuka jalan.

"Detektif maniak, kau punya kembaran?!" "I- Itu tidak mungkin, Sonoko!"

Tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa dan apa yang harus dilakukan atau dikatakan pertama kali, itulah yang dialami Kaito dan Shinichi. Terlebih Shinichi karena dia amat yakin di depannya adalah Kaito nii-chan, tetapi kenapa dia masih telihat seperti 10 tahun yang lalu?! Kenapa dia tetap terlihat seperti berumur 17 tahun?! Shock tidak bisa terbendung dimata biru cemerlang sang detektif.

Dan disaat seperti ini, salah tingkah atau malah tindakan bodoh yang terjadi. Percayalah. Karena sungguh cuma insting yang menyala, sayangnya itu...KID insting.

"Senang bertemu kembali, Maitantei," dengan senyum charming, lalu mengecup punggung tangan sang detektif.

Sontak logika dan kesadaran Shinichi datang beserta reflek, menendang perut sang pesulap tidak bisa terelakkan. "Yak!" Dalam hati Kaito merutuki kesialan tetapi itu terobati saat melihat muka merona sang detektif yang begitu manis baginya. Okay, saatnya melihat fungsi otaknya dengan MRI lain kali.

"Oh ternyata kau bukan kembaran Detektif maniak? Syukurlah, haha," dengan itu Sokono mengerlingkan sebelah matanya ke arah sang pesulap, membuat Kaito tertawa tidak nyaman beserta Shinichi yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan aura membunuh, sementara Ran hanya tertawa bingung dengan reaksi orang-orang di dekatnya.

Sungguh Kaito tidak menyangka saat dimana dia menjawab arah tujuan dia, segera seorang gadis yang ternyata bernama Sonoko, segera menyeretnya untuk jalan bersama karena mereka menuju ke arah yang sama. Jadi disinilah dia, tidak jadi membeli baju, dan justru berjalan bersama kedua anak gadis SMA beserta sang detektif. Kaito sebenarnya tidak masalah juga karena sesungguhnya dia merindukan teman lamanya itu, hanya saja segala perubahan atau hal-yang-seharusnya-berubah-tetapi-tidak-berubah membuat dia ragu untuk menemuinya. Serta kesalahan masa lalu yang tidak termaafkan, karena sungguh yakin sang pesulap tahu bahwa Shinichi tidak akan bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Dan.. Damn, dia belum terlalu siap tetapi rumahnya tepat disamping rumah Shinichi. Satu persatu Ran lalu Sonoko pergi ke arah lain, meninggalkan Kaito dan Shinichi berjalan berdua dalam canggung dan diam. Ekspresi keduanya bagi orang awam setenang air, padahal sesungguhnya keduanya amat jauh darikata tenang.

Ini terlalu canggung, runtuk Kaito dalam hati. Tertawa dipaksakan dia mulai berusaha membuka percakapan, "Haha. Shinichi, sekarang kau sudah besarnya. Sudah berkembang."

Sang detektif tertawa, bena-benar tertawa, "Haha. Tentu saja. Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, Kaito nii-chan?" Lalu seringai kemenangan muncul pada sang detektif.

Muka Kaito merona. Sial, baru dia sadar kata-katanya tadi terdengar...mesum mengingat apa yang pernah "terjadi" di masa lalu. Segera menata Poker Face, mau bermain eh, Maintantei?

Sekarang giliran Shinichi yang tidak tahan dengan hawa canggung, dingin, beserta Poker Face sang pesulap. Bedehem pelan untuk membuat perhatian sang pesulap padanya, dia lalu berusaha membuat percakapan, "Bertahun-tahun eh. Kau tidak terlihat berubah, Kaito nii-chan."

Seringai muncul pada sang pesulap, saatnya balas dendam, "Of course, Maitantei. Aku akan selalu jadi Kaito nii chan yang tampan dan menawan untukmu. Oh, harusnya kupegang tanganmu seperti dulu? Atau kupanggul? Mm..Mungkin dengan Bridal-style mengingat perkembangan tubuhmu sekarang."

Muka sang detektif merona, "Ba- Baro!"

Kaito menyeringai. Skor 1:1. Sungguh, Shinichi manis dengan muka berona itu. Cute.

Gerbang pembatas masa lalu dan masa sekarang terlihat menjulang saat mereka tengah berdiri tepat di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Kuroba. Kaito menutup mata, menghela napas, membuka mata dengan penuh kenyakinan, dengan tangan teguh dia membuka gerbang tetapi terkejut saat sang detektif membantunya membuka gerbang. Senyuman pun berkembang di hati dan bibir sang magician, sementara sang detektif merona karena malu dan mau tidak mau dia akui...sedikit salah tingkah. Shinichi tahu, ini semua tidaklah mudah bagi mereka berdua, terutama sang pesulap karena dengan jelas ditemukan jasad Toichi Kuroba di tragedi itu, itulah alasan Shinichi tidak memaksakan penjelasan akan kepergian Kaito serta penampilannya sekarang. Dengan yakin, Shinichi menggengam tangan Kaito, genggaman di balas, dan dengan senyuman lembut dari sang pesulap, langkah merekapun di mulai.

Setelah sadar akan sekitar, disinilah Kaito terkejut, "Di sini bersih sekali seolah tidak pernah tertinggalkan. Padahal Jii-chan dan Kaasan mengatakan mereka tidak pernah ke mari semenjak kejadian itu."

"Memang tidak pernah ditingalkan," kata Shinichi sambil menoleh ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Kaito karena, sial, kenapa mukanya tetap terasa panas. Memalukan.

Kaito tertawa lembut, membuka pintu depan rumah, lalu mengacak-acak pelan rambut lembut rapi sang detektif, "Shin chan, kau sungguh manis." Tidak dia sangka bahwa sang detektif mau merawat rumah itu semenjak kepergiannya, seperti calon istri idaman.

"Yak! Jangan panggil aku Shin chan!" dan reflek cemberut segera datang ke Shinichi, tetapi Kaito malah tertawa.

Segera memandangi sekitar, sang pesulap pun duduk senang dengan cengiran khasnya. Duduk sangking senangnya hingga dia baru sadar, hanya tempat duduk ini yang paling berdebu dan terlihat tidak terawat, tentu saja karena dia tengan duduk di...sofa tempat dia merenggut ke-virginan sang detektif. Jantung serasa terhenti walau itu tidak mungkin, secara reflek dia melihat ke Shinichi tetapi sang detektif sudah memasang Poker Face. "Shinichi, aku-"

"Panas. Aku mau mandi dulu," dengan itu sang detektif meningalkan sang pesulap dalam sesuatu yang disebut kegalauan. Belum sempat Kaito menikmati kegalauannya, sang detektif yang sudah berbalik badan membelakanginya, berkata, "Aku butuh bantuan untuk sesuatu, Kaito."

Sang detektif berjalan ke kamar Kaito yang lama, sang pesulap sedikit bingung tetapi menangguk pelan walau dia tahu Shinichi tidak bisa melihatnya. Mengikuti sang detektif dalam diam, Kaito lalu mengerjapkan mata seolah dia sadar. Tunggu, apa tadi Shinichi memanggilku tanpa "nii chan"? pikirnya bingung. Menggeleng kepala, sang pesulap berpikir itu mungkin hanya imajinasinya tetapi jelas yang dia lihat sekarang bukan imajinasi. Sungguh, apa Shinichi tidak pernah makan? Dia akui dirinya saja bisa dikatakan kurus tetapi detektif dihadapannya jauh lebih kurus, tetapi anehnya daripada kurus, itu lebih ke ramping. Cukup baguslah, pikir Kaito. Hingga kemudian ingin menampar dirinya sendiri karena berpikir hal tidak benar. Sekarang juga bisa dilihat, sang detektif lebih pendek sekitar 2 inchi daripada dirinya, jelas saja, makannya tidak teratur seperti itu. Oh ya, sepertinya dulu Shinichi pernah mengatakan bahwa otak akan bekerja lebih baik ketika perut kosong. Tetapi itu bukan berarti harus sampai segininya, lebih baik setelah ini dia memaksa sang detektif makan yang teratur.

Sang detektif berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi kamar Kaito, sementara sang pesulap memilih tetap melihat-lihat ruangan kamarnya. Bahkan mengecheck beberapa barang dan menunjukkan muka shock, terkejut dan kecewa ke Shinichi saat mengetahui bahwa kumpulan majalah, VDC, komik porno-nya tengah berada dalam kondisi hancur, tersobek-sobek, terwarna-warna dengan tidak indahnya, hingga tidak bisa dikatakan itu sebuah benda yang enak dibaca dan/atau dilihat. Shinichi justru tertawa, yang membuat Kaito cemberut, hingga sang pesulap luluh dan ikutan tertawa. Lalu sang pesulap memeriksa pakaian-nya, hmm, rapi dan bersih, lalu tepat disamping pakaiannya adalah boxer dan celana dalam yang terlihat tidak tercuci bertahun-tahun, tanpa bisa ditahan dia tertawa keras. Muka Shinichi memerah, lalu melempar tas serta sepatunya ke arah sang pesulap, tetapi sayangnya Kaito mampu menangkapnya dengan mudah, hanya untuk membuat Shinichi cemberut.

"Haha, kenapa ditinggalkan begitu saja, Shin chan? Aku bisa gatal-gatal bahkan sakit bila memakai boxer dan celana dalam ini?" kata Kaito sambil menahan tawa, lalu mendekat ke arah sang detektif untuk mengacak-acak rambut hitam lebut rapi itu. Kebiasaan dulu, hanya saja, sekarang tinggi mereka hampir sama.

"Huh? Hanya orang bodoh yang mau memakai benda yang tidak dicuci bertahun-tahun," kata Shinichi kesal.

"Well, aku mau jadi orang bodoh itu asal nanti Shin chan merawatku," seringai nakal Kaito muncul dengan indahnya, hanya untuk mendapat injakan kaki dari Shinichi yang sungguh terlalu kuat, hingga Kaito meringis kesakitan yang menimbulkan seringai kemenangan Shinichi.

Puas dengan kemenangannya, Shinichi sudah tidak canggung dan segera kembali ke rencana awal, dengan itu dia segera masuk ke kamar mandi sambil menarik sang pesulap yang terkejut dan bingung. Otak Kaito yang sudah terkontaminasi berusaha memberikan gambaran yang tidak..senonoh, tetapi tentu saja logika dia mengatakan mungkin ada masalah seperti pipa yang macet, makanya sang detektif menyeretnya ke dalam. Belum sempat Kaito menenangkan detak jantungnya, sang detektif sekarang berbalik tepat ke arahnya, melihat tepat ke mata violetnya.

"Kau selalu mengatakan ini membantu Kaasan-ku untuk melakukan ini dulu, walau jelas Kaasan melakukan itu untuk mempermalukan dan menjahiliku. Well, aku tidak tahu motive-mu, tapi," dengan itu Shinichi meniru ceringar jahil Kaito, "bantu aku mandi, Kaito."

Kolaps dan blank adalah keadaan otak Kaito. Dia masih berdiri mematung, sementara sang detektif sudah membuka blazzer birunya dan melemparnya disembarang tempat di dalam kamar mandi itu. Disusul dengan kemeja, dasi, celana biru panjang...dan akhirnya otak Kaito bekerja.

"Tunggu! Shinichi, kau sudah besar jadi mandilah sendiri seperti remaja yang baik," kata Kaito dengan cukup terlalu cepat, sebelum menyeringai tidak senang sambil mengangkat lembut dagu sang detektif," lalu dimana tata krama yang dulu diajarkan? Di mana kata nii-chan yang seharusnya ada dibelakang namaku, Maitantei?"

Tidak mau kalah, Shinichi menyeringai puas karena berhasil memprovokasi sang pesulap, dengan santai dia tambah mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang pesulap, "Hm? Why? Kita seumuran, Kai."

Mengikuti permainan sang detektif, Kaito melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping sang detektif dan menariknya mendekat kuat, "I don't agree. Aku lebih tua 10 tahun daripada kau, Shinichi Kudo."

"Tidak terlihat," jawab Shinichi santai dengan seringai kemenangan.

Kaito menyeringai tertantang, "Well play, Sir. Well play." Memberikan rabaan di punggung sensitif sang detektif, maka desahan halus dan pandangan penuh hasrat yang justru Kaito dapat, merasa logikanya mulai tersadar dan telah merasa oh-damn-gue-pedo, dia hendak mendorong sang detektif.

Tetapi sayang langkah terbaca, karena sang detektif sudah bergerak lebih dulu dengan mendorongnya ke tembok tepat dibawah shower, sebelum jongkok dang membuka resleting celana sang pesulap dengan kecekatan persona gigi dan lidahnya. Dan tidak perlu menunggu beberapa menit karena hanya dengan kepulan asap dalam beberapa detik, tubuh keduanya sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun penutup. Keadaan berbalik tanpa ada yang protes, dengan Shinichi menghadap ke tembok di bawah nyala shower, menyangga dirinya setiap kali hisapan di pundak lalu di leher memberikan kenikmatan yang membuat kakinya terasa lemas. Desahan nikmat sang detektif, membuat Kaito menyeringai senang dan dengan lihainya memberikan jilatan, hisapan, gigitan untuk membuat tanda kekuasaan di bahu dan leher polos jenjang sang detektif, detektif miliknya.

"Mmm kau tumbuh dan berkembang dengan baik, Shin chan. Aku sangat suka," kata Kaito sambil memberi hisapan di telinga sensitif sang detektif, berhadian wajah manis berona dan desahan nikmat. Lalu tangan cekatan san pesulap mulai memainkan puting kecil manis yang tegang menantang, memilin, meremasnya lembut hingga kuat.

Level kenikmatan ditubuh sang detektif meningkat, ditambah dia bisa merasakan hangatnya dada bidang yang menekan punggungnya kuat, dan ketika tangan nakal sang pesulap mulai menjelajahi perut datar beserta pant*t-nya, wajah sang detektif semakin merona dan desahan nikmat yang meningkat. "Ahh mm K- Kai shh."

Juga senyuman tulus yang berkembang karena sekarang...Kakak pesulap idola menjadi miliknya seorang, bukan milik Aoko Nakamori-san ataupun Akako-san, bukan pula gadis-gadis lain yang selalu mengejarnya, berusaha mendapat perhatian sang pesulap. Bahkan sekarang, perbedaan umur 10 tahun tidak akan berarti banyak dengan penampilan Kaito yang masih seperti 17 tahun, dan...ketika mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan kelak, orang akan lebih banyak yang menerima. Serta penantian dan pencarian hingga dia berurusan dengan BO, tidak terbuang percuma. Disisi lain, Kaito benar-benar menikmati pertumbuhan dan perkembangan pada tubuh sang detektif, sungguh terpaksa harus minum tetesan air mata dari Pandora, terasa tidak percuma. Perbedaan umur yang tidak terlihat, walau dulu sebenarnya dia tidak punya perasaan lebih kepada sang detektif. Tertarik memang iya, tetapi tidak pernah dia mimpikan bahwa...tubuh sang detektif begitu nikmatnya, ditambah kepribadian yang sudah dia suka sejak dulu.

"Ahh K- Kai mm more," muka Shinichi merona sebelum menggigit bibir merah mudanya, hingga hampir terjatuh saat sanggahan tanggannya di tembok tidak terlalu kuat, tetapi tentu saja Kaito memegangnya kuat sambil mencium lembut pipinya, membuat sang detektif semakin berona.

"So cute, Shin chan. Here," kata Kaito lembut sambil membantu Shinichi membenahi sanggahan kuda-kuda ditangannya agar bisa menyangga di tembok dengan kuat. Meraba lembut perut sang detektif, Kaito mencium kulit halus pundak dan leher, sebelum menggigit telinga sensitif dan sedikit mengisapnya, "Buka sedikit kaki indahmu, Maitantei. I will be inside you."

Napas Shinichi tercekat sesaat, adrenalin terpompa dan detak jantung semakin cepat, sungguh dia tahu bagian ini pasti ada tetapi bayangan akan masa lalu serta sakit berjam-jam selama proses, ditambah dengan pendarahan, membuat dia mulai gemetar tanpa terkendali. Kaito masih bisa tersenyum sambil memberikan ciuman lembut di pundak dan punggung tangan sang detektif, tetapi dari matanya terpancar kekhawatiran dan pengertian.

"Shin-"

"B- Bantu aku, Kaito," sang detektif menunduk hingga sebagian mukanya tertutup oleh poni rambut, "Aku ingin tetapi...takut."

Seperti layaknya gentleman, Kaito mengangkat dagu sang detektif lembut sebelum memberikan kecupan hangat, serta senyuman andalannya, "Tentu awalnya akan sakit-," dia bisa melihat ketakutan jelas dimata sang detektif,"-tetapi itu hanya awal. Karena, ini bukan jebakan dan..Im your Kaito. Kaito yang kau kenal."

Senyuman kepercayaan berkembang di bibir tipis sang detektif, dengan sambil menoleh ke belakang, ciuman antara dua soulmate yang terpisah lama tidak terelakkan, berawal hanya dengan sentuhan bibir, hingga saling mehisap, menggigit, bertarung antar lidah, hingga saling menjelajahi rongga mulut, berusaha mengingat masing-masang rasa yang sungguh seakan candu.

"Ahh mm S- Shin chan, aku akan mempersiapkan-"

"Mmm tidak perlu, Kai," sang detektif menyeringai, "I want to be one with you faster."

Kaito mengerjapkan mata, sebelum seringai kembali muncul, "Selalu tidak sabaran eh, Maitantei." Dengan sedikit remasan di puting kecil pink, mendengar desahan serta sang detektif yang mulai tidak fokus, kesempatan itu diambil Kaito untuk mendorong masuk benda panjang dan besarnya ke dalam lubang ketat sang detektif.

"Arght! C- curang! Ahh a-aku belum buka kaki," merasa tidak adil, Shinichi men-deathglare sang pesulap sambil mengatur napas dan memastikan tumpuhan tangannya kuat, karena dia tahu, yang masuk bahkan belum setengahnya.

"Ahhh k-ketat mm itu namanya shhh ahh t-taktik," seringai muncul, ciuman memanas kembali dimulai, ditambah paksaan masuk yang lebih kuat, membuat yang detektif melepaskan diri dari ciuman disertai desahan nikmat sang pesulap dan rintihan sakit sang detektif.

"Akr. K-Kaito aahh s-sakit ahh mm," itu membuat otot-otot Shinichi semakin berkontraksi dan penolakan akan benda asing pun terjadi walau tentu saja itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan sang benda asing.

"Ahh S-Shinichi mmm re- relax atau ahh akan lebih sulit," kata Kaito sambil menata napas dan berusaha untuk sabar walau sepertinya tidak akan lama lagi kesabarannya hancur dan menerobos masuk apapun yang terjadi. Ahh.. l-logika mulai hilang, sial, umpat Kaito dalam hati.

Sang detektif pun berusaha mengatur napas dan beradaptasi, tetapi masih sakit yang mendominasi, memejamkan mata dan berusaha berpikir jernih di saat seperti ini. Shinichi membuka mata biru tajam-nya, "Kai ahh mm p-pegang kedua tanganku lalu p-paksa semua full masuk dalam satu hentakan apapun yang terjadi."

Kaito yang kesabarannya juga sudah tinggal 0,01% menyeringai senang, sebelum memberikan gigitan kasar dipundak halus bersih sang detektif, lalu menggenggam kedua tangan sang detektif ditembok dan dalam satu hentakan paksa, seluruh bendanya masuk.

"ARGTH! KAI!" "Ahh Sh-Shinichi sshh good ah!" Secara reflek Kaito mendesah nikmat sementara Shinichi berteriak sakit hingga air mata reflek ke luar, tapi tentu saja ini untuk sementara karena selanjutnya-

Suara kulit bertemu kulit pun terdengar keras, disertai desahan nikmat dari kedua belah pihak. Kaito termanjakan akan keketatan, kelembutan dan kehatangan lubang sang detektif, bahkan darah Shinichi dimulutnya terasa manis, memang otak adalah misteri. Dijilatnya luka gigit itu, dan membuat sang detektif semakin mendesah nikmat. Maka dengan lihat Kaito memberikan hisapan, kecupan pada luka itu disertai pompaan pada alat vital sang detektif. "Mmm manis ahh Shinichi". "Ahhh K-Kaito m-more ahhh l-lebih cepat shhh d-deeper." Shinichi sungguh tidak pernah tahu bahwa make love bisa begitu nikmat seakan tidak ada yang lebih penting di dunia ini selain Kaito yang menjadi satu dengannya, dan pemikiran itu suskes membuat pipinya kembali berona. "Ahhh g-good S-Shinichi mm," dan dengan itu sang detektif medesah makin keras karena benar-benar terasa Kaito yang semakin dalam menyatu denggannya, hingga- "AHH! K-Kai d- disitu ahh yeah m-more!" Entah titik apa itu, logikanya semakin hilang, sulit berpikir beserta desahan sang pesulap yang sexy di telinga Shinichi. "Mmmm ahhh m-my Maitantei ahh." Lebih dalam, lebih cepat. "Ahhh K-Kaito mm shhh nghh m-more ah!" Lebih kasar dan cepat, hingga puncak sudah di depan mata. "AHH KAITO!" "AHH SHINICHI!" Lepasan rasa nikmat dari keduanya, disertai perasaan penuh pada sang detektif.

Tumpuhan Shinichi terasa lemas hingga dia pasti terjatuh bila Kaito tidak memeganginya. Dibiarkan Kaito menghisap dan memcium bibir lembutnya karena dia merasa lelah, tetapi sedikit-sedikit dia berusaha membalas ciuman itu. Sang pesulap menyeringai, tetapi sayang sang detektif tidak sadar akan itu, maka entah bagaimana dengan begitu cepat, lengan Shinichi sudah melingkari leher sang pesulap beserta kedua kakinya sudah melingkar ke pinggang Kaito. Violet bertemu biru. Shinichi segera sadar tetapi terlambat saat Kaito sudah menindih tubuhnya ke dinginnya tembok sekaligus memasukkan bendanya ke lubang Shinichi, menutup aliran benih yang tadinya keluar.

"Arght! K-Kai! C-capek ahh," kemudian Shinichi hanya bisa mendesah nikmat saat hormon remajanya bekerja lebih kuat daripada seluruh logikanya.

"Ahhh mmm S- Shinichi sshhh s-sekarang kita bisa saling ahh m-melihat wajah dan ekspresi masing-masing mm, my Cutie," dengan itu ciuman panas pun terjadi, semakin panas seolah air yang mengenai tubuh mereka tidak berarti banyak.

Saliva pun terhubung, tetapi masih saja itu belum cukup, terus dan terus disertai desahan nikmat dan suara kulit bertemu kulit. "Ahh K-Kai mmm ahh l-lebih kasar mm." Okay, tadi permintaan yang sangat amat senang Kaito Kuroba kabulkan, maka tanpa pikir panjang, sang pesulap memasuk keluarkan bendanya dengan kasar, berakhir dengan erangan nikmat keduanya. "Ahhh mm g-good Shinichi." Hingga darah pun mulai keluar, belum Kaito mengurangi tingkat gerakan kasar, Shinichi segera memberikan ciuman panas, "A- ahh aght j-jangan berhenti ahh I like it rough." "Ahh g-good then ahhh a-aku juga." Desahan napas menyatu, seirama bahkan senada, ciuman serta tatapan mata penuh tantangan, semua menyatu dan dengan hentakan kedalam lebih dalam, keduanya melihat puncak datang. "AHHH KAITO!" "AHHH SHINICHI!" Dan sekali lagi sang detektif merasa penuh, sangat penuh.

Dengan hati-hati, Kaito membantu Shinichi berdiri lalu bersandar di dinding. Memastikan sang detektif tidak akan jatuh, Kaito segera menurunkan cermin besar lalu menyandarkannya di dinding. Belum sempat Shinichi bertanya, dengan nada perintah sang pesulap berkata, "Jadi anak baik dan turuti Nii chan. Posisi merangkak di depan cermin, lihat ke arah cermin dan pastikan tumpuhan kuat." "Jangan perintah a-" "Ahh sini Kaito nii-chan bantu." Dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya Kaito berhasil membuat sang detektif melakukan posisi yang diinginkan. Sang pesulap kemudian sedikit berjongkok di belakang sang detektif, dengan posisi seperti ini, lubang sang detektif semakin ketat dan disini Shinichi bisa melihat tatapan tajam Kaito kebagian belakang tubuhnya, membuatnya tiba-tiba nervous dengan jantung yang berdetak lebih kencang. Sentuhan di pant*t sang detektif membuat tubuhnya seakan merinding sesaat, lalu Kaito menatap mata sang detektif lewat cermin, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"K- Kai- ahhh! Shhh g- good!" sebelum memasukkan bendanya ke lubang Shinichi yang sudah akrab dengan kunjungan bendanya. "Ahh g-good l-lebih ketat ahh." Desahan nikmat keduanya segera terdengar, terlebih ketika Shinichi mampu dengan jelas melihat dirinya begitu terdominasi dan dalam kenikmatan melalui bantuan cermin, seakan-akan puncak segera datang. "Ahhh K-Kai m-more d-deeper shh." "S- Shinichi ahhh k-katakan p-padaku ahh s-siapa y-yang pernah menyentuhmu ahhh s-saat aku pergi." Muka sang detektif memerah tetapi terlihat sedikit kekecewaan, "A- ahh t-tentu mmm s-saja t-tidak ada ahh shhh h-hanya K-Kaito Kuroba ahh w-who ever did something like this to me." Tentu saja Kaito melihat kekecewaan itu, ditengah kenikmatan itu, dia tersenyum, membungkuk, dan memegang dagu sang detektif lembut, membuatnya menghadap ke Kaito. Lalu ciuman lembut terjadi, menghapuskan kekecewaan itu seakan tidak pernah ada, "Ahh a-aku tahu aku mmm b-bisa percaya pada my Maitantei dan ahh.. a-aku tidak pernah menyentuh orang mmm shh lain seperti aku menyentuhmu, Dear." Senyuman penuh cinta mengembang dibibir keduanya, ciuman panas terjadi hingga rasanya O2 tidak pernah cukup. "Ahhh m-more Kai ahh". "Mmm ahh S- Shinichi ahhh." Dan dengan tamparan di pant*t, napas Shinichi tercekat sesaat sebelum dia tanpa bisa ditahan menuju puncak, "AHH KAITO!" membuat lubangnya kontraksi, menegang dan sempit seketika, membawa sang pesulap ke puncak, "AHH SHINICHI!" Lebih penuh terasa bagi sang detektif.

Lagi-lagi sang detektif hampir jatuh dan Kaito masih mampu menangkap dan menyangganya kuat, dan saat itulah Shinichi mulai merasakan dejavu dan berniat kabur dari sang-pesulap-yang-ternyata-hipersex, tetapi tentu saja tubuhnya merasa butuh istirahat, sebelum dia sempat protes, Kaito sudah membawanya Bridal style masuk ke bathup, lalu dengan tanpa berdosa duduk di sana, membuat sang detektif duduk dipangkuannya dengan menghadap padanya. Saat air sudah setengah penuh, sementara Shinichi masih sibuk mengatur napas dan bersandar di bahu Kaito. Seringai Kaito muncul, kali ini walau sang detektif tidak melihatnya, dia bisa merasakannya.

"A-aku t-tidak mau mandi dengan mu lagi, Kai," kata sang detektif berusaha berdiri, tetapi lengan sang pesulap yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya, menahan sang detektif dengan sukses.

Kaito cemberut, "Eh? Kenapa? Aku suka membantu..tapi..sekarang bantu aku," mata sang pesulap sudah menuntuk ke arah benda yang kembali menegang, Shinichi merona.

"B-Baka! A- aku capek!" kata sang detektif sambil berusaha mendorong sang pesulap, tetapi percuma, justru Kaito mulai menjilati puting sensitifnya, mengigit dan menimbulkan sensasi nikmat yang membuat sang detektif tidak bisa menahan rintihan nikmat.

"Mmm Angkat sedikit tubuhmu, Shin chan. Lalu pastikan saat kau turun..I will be inside," seringai itu muncul, hingga ingin Shinichi tampar karena jengkel, tetapi wajah tampan beserta perasaan yang disebut cinta membuat dia mengalah.

Dengan bantuan dari sang "tersangka" atau Kaito Kuroba, sang "korban" ah—tunggu, Shinichi tidak mau dipanggil korban tetapi, sudahlah, sekarang dia tengan berusaha menganggat tubuhnya, lalu senyuman charming sang pesulap membuat dia merona. Ini keterlaluan, pikirnya. Menenangkan detak jantung. "Ayo, Shini chan. Semangat ne. Fighting." "Ahh S-shut up, Psyco." Kaito tertawa dan justru menggelitiki his Shin chan, membuat sang detektif tertawa dan segera tumpuhan kaki hilang, terjatuh dan tentu saja sang pesulap memastikan terjatuhnya pada "sasaran" yang tepat. "Arght! K- Kai s-sakit! Ahh." "Ahh g- good S-Shinichi mm more." Benda Kaito sudah tertanam kembali dalam dekapan hangat lubang sang detektif yang semakin sensitif karena sudah berkali-kali. Biru bertemu violet, keduanya menyeringai.

"Kai, keluarkan bendamu dari tubuhku dalam hitungan detik," dengan nada penuh kekesalan.

"Yak! Jangan seperti itu, dear. Here, it will make you feel better," dan dengan seringaian puas, Kaito mengangkat tubuh Shinichi sedikit sebelum melepaskan turun kuat

"Akr ahh K-Kuruba Kaito!" "Ahhh G-good Shinichi ahh b-bergerak sendiri atau mau ahh dibantu."

"Ahh I- I hate you," dan Shinichi dengan kekuatan sisanya, membuat pundak sang pesulap sebagai tumpuhan sebelum bergerak naik turun, merasakan air beserta benda sang pesulap keluar masuk dari lubangnya, disertai keluarnya cairan sperma yang berada dalam lubangnya, membuat sang detektif merona.

"Ahhh mmm I- I love you too, Shin chan," disini Kaito berkata dan tersenyum benar-benar tulus.

Spontan derakan Shinichi terhenti, mencerna perkataan baik-baik, pipi terasa terlalu panas, menunduk malu. Di sisi lain Kaito belum apa-apa sudah merasa mau "datang" lantaran sumpah-mereka-sudah-ML-beronde-ronde-tapi-Shinichi -masih-bisa...begitu pemalu, er—sejenisnya. Kaito dengah lembut mengangkat dagu sang detektif, melihat mata jenius biru itu masuk menembus mata violet penuh kecerdikannya.

"I love you, My Maitantei," dengan senyuman charming kebanggannya.

Shinichi menggigit bibir malu, menoleh ke arah lain, sebelum menghadap sang pesulap, "I love you too, My Magician.

Dan belum otak Kaito terlepas dari pengakuan diatas, sungguh entah tiba-tiba kekuatan dari mana, sang detektif bergerak naik turun cepat, memanjakan benda Kaito, membuat sang pesulap menutup mata, mengatur napas dengan desahan nikmat tidak tertahankan. "Ahhh mmm S- Shinichi sshh s- so good ah!" "A- ah Kai mm shh s-sentuh aku ahh mm." Dan sumpah-Kaito-pingin-datang-tapi-ditahan lalu segera menggigit puting kecil menantang dan menggisap. Dengan ketelatenan, dada sang detektif telah penuh dengan tanda kekuasaan sang pesulap. Lebih cepat. "Ahh S-Shinichi mm d-dammit ahh." "Ahh Kai mm shhh s-so good mmm." Lebih kasar dan remasan kuat di pant*t membuat keduanya pada puncak teratas. "AHHH KAITO ahh!" "AHHH D-dammit SHINICHI good!" Shinichi limbung ke depan, Kaito menangkap dan memeluk secara reflek, cuma sang pesulap mikir, siapa yang hipersex, huh?

"K-Kai?"

Suara imut itu, membuat Kaito mulai merasakan benda-nya berfungsi terlalu baik. "Yes?" disini sang pesulap berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga.

"Ngghh aku mau lagi," kata Shinichi jujur, toh, ini biar adil, dia saja meladeni saat sang pesulap ingin.

Menelan ludah paksa, Kaito tertawa pelan sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "Okay. Di tempat tidur ne? Karena rasanya aku ingin mati membeku karena air."

"Iya, mana rasanya air ikut masuk ke dalam lubangku," sang detektif menghela napas.

"Shinichi?" Kaito pasang Poker Face.

"Yes?" tanya Shinichi sambil membuat seolah gambar garis-garis di dada bidang Kaito.

"Lu pingin gue rape disini dan dalam detik ini juga? Jangan buat gue termovitavis di sini," lalu segera Kaito berdiri sambil menggendong Shinichi bridal-style.

"Kai, bahasa formal."

"Shin chan, please not here."

Selanjutnya sang detektif segera memeluk guling saking senangnya terjauh dari air. Semetara Kaito tertawa pelan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, tetapi balas dendam Shinichi akan pemaksaan belum selesai maka, dengan polosnya sang detektif, "Kai," lalu terlentang dan membuka kakinya, "I need you now." Kaito mengutuki kesialannya atau keberuntungannya tapi dia juga capek, kesialan disini karena rasanya dia punya penyakit hormon karena stimulus lansung ke pusat diantara kakinya. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, segera dia menindih sang detektif, menciuminya panas dan memasukkan bendanya ke tempat dimana itu seharusnya memang berada. Desahan erotis, dan permainan seakan dimulai lain. "Ahh ayo, Kaito nii-chan! Semangat ne! Fighting!" "Lu! Ahh maksudku, kau!" Kaito pun menyeringat, "Menikmati balas dendam eh, Maitantei?" dengan itu, Kaito masukkan bendanya ke lubang pink yang masih saja ketat itu dengan kekuatan tidak tanggung-tanggu. "ARGHT! K-KAI! AHH mmm good! Ahh again!" Shinichi merona dan membuka kakinya lebih lebar, sambil menjilati bibirnya. "Hah?! Siapa ahhh H-hipersex sekarang?! Ahhh mmm." "S-Shut up. Kai. You like it too mmm." Lebih cepat lagi, kasar, dan suara tempat tidur seakan mau roboh dan benar saja. BRAK! Tempat tidur roboh. "KA- KAI AHHH!" "K-KASUR GUE! AHH! SHINICHI!" Keduanya mencapai puncak lantaran sama-sama shock.

"Dammit, Shin chan. Setelah ini kita iuran beli tempat tidur," kata Kaito sambil cemberut, sebelum duduk dipaha Shinichi, memandangi tragis tempat tidurnya.

"Haha. Tenang saja. Umm.. Sebenarnya 1 ronde lagi di-"

"sofa itu" kata mereka bersamaan.

Kaito segera turun dari tempat tidur yang bernasib malang, sebelum menggendong Shinichi briday style.

Sang detektif tertawa tertahan, "Hei. Mau check hormon ke dokter setelah ini, Kai?"

Kaito tertawa, "Ngapaian? Bukankan kita lebih senang seperti ini?"

Perlahan dan hati-hati, sang pesulap membaringkan sang detektif di sofa berdebu tetapi bersejarah dimana pertama kali dalam hidup mereka, mereka melakukan kegiatan reproduksi terlalu nyata. Shinichi entah kenapa merasa nervous, karena disinilah awal dari segalanya hingga dia sadar bahwa perasaannya ke sang pesulap adalah lebih dari kagum. Sementara Kaito di sini tiba-tiba merasa menjadi pedo, tetapi jika untuk Shinichi, status pedopil pun dia terima. Karena kejeniusan yang menantang itu, begitu menggiurkan dan membiarkan dirinya, mendominasi hal yang begitu bertahta. Ciuman hangat pun dimulai, hingga panas atau mungkin di atas panas, dan bisa disebut mendidih hingga sang detektif mendorong pelan sang pesulap. "Sampai kapan ciumannya, Kai? My hole miss your member." "Dammit, Love. Gue tadi lagi mikir er—bahasa formal, I know." Ka duanya pun menjadi satu kembali dalam hitungan detik, dan entah ini kutukan atau sejenisnya, Kaito menhentakkan lebih dalam dan kuat lalu, BRAK! Sofa tersebut runtuh dan bobrok. Keduanya tertawa keras sebelum ciuman kembali hingga gerakan kuat, kasar, keketatat, seringai kemenangan keduanya, dan puncak kembali datang. "AHHH KAITO KUROBA!" "AHHH! SHINICHI KUDO!" Dan penuh lagi yang dirasakan Shinichi, sebelum mengajak keciuman panas ke sang pesulap.

BRAK-Pintu dibuka. "SHIN CHAN, kau di...sini?!" "SHINICHI!" "KAITO KUROBA!"

"YAK! KASSAN! Tousan! C- Chikage-san!" Shinichi shock dan mendorong Kaito kuat hingga sang pesulap jatuh ke lantai. "Yak!" Dan POOF kedua berpakaian lengkap, tetapi tidak berarti masalah selesai.

Maka disinilah Kaito, lagi-lagi berlutut di depan keluarga Kudo beserta Kaasan-nya tetapi sungguh dia tidak menyangka ketika sang artis meminta sang detektif untuk mendekat, hanya untuk menampar pant*t sang detektif. "ARGHT! K- Kaasan! Sakit!" Shinichi cemberut dan Kaito menahan tawa hingga rasanya perutnya sakit. Disisi lain, tiba-tiba Yusaku-san menunjukkan video dilaptopnya, yang ternyata kamera pengintai di rumah tersebut. Jelas nampak kegiatan bahkan suara Kaito dan Shinichi dari awal hingga akhir. Poker Face Kaito hampir runtuh, sementara Shinichi langsung pucat.

Yusaku berdehem pelan, langsung semua memperhatikan dia, membuat sang autor tidak nyaman, "Kami meminta pertanggung jawabanmu, Kaito Kuroba." Muka Shinichi merona.

"Dengan senang hati, menikahi Shinichi sekarang pun aku bersedia," Kaito nyengir senang.

Yukiko-san cemberut, "Tidak bisa. Pekerjaan tidak jelas, serta masih ada urusan dengan BO. Diskualifiasi."

"Kaasan!" Shinichi mulai tidak terima er—kekasih tercintanya ditolak.

Tetapi Kaito malah tertawa, "Okay. Nanti akan segera kulakukan urusanku yang tertunda 10 tahun yang lalu."

Sekitar 1 bulan kemudian, semenjak kemunculan KID, atau sebenarnya KID generasi kedua, ada berita tentang aktivitas organisasi yang menyalahi aturan. Shinichi beserta Heiji, bekerja sama mencari informasi lewat anggota kepolisian sementara Kaito melewati jalan hitam kriminal. Hingga dalam waktu 3 bulan, BO berhasil dihancurkan. Orang-orang yang terjerat dalam rantai hitam itupun terbebas. Dan itu juga hari bersejarah dalam kehidupan sang detektif dan sang pesulap, karena tembakan maut di dada kiri Shinichi, menembus jantung, dan hanya ada pandora disaku KID yang cukup kuat menolong. Maka kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, terjadi pula pada sang detektif, kehidupan abadi yang terpakasakan tetapi tidak perlu koma layaknya Kaito sebab tidak ada tekanan batin yang mendalam.

Keadaan sekarang? Kaito dan Shinichi tengah duduk di tempat tidur malam pertama mereka, yang berlangsung 10 hari yang lalu, sebagai pengantin. Terlihat serius dengan ekspresi menganalisa. Wajah Kaito telihat mulai pucat sedangkan tangan Shinichi mulai gemetaran. Biru bertemu violet, dan kehororan segera berimplementasi secara nyata.

"YAK, SHIN CHAN! Gue baru kerja dari pesulap International Magician Japan Center minggu ini! Kaga er—Tidak bisa aku melunasi ini dalam sekejap! Mau makan pakai apa kita nanti kalau aku lunasi sekarang?!" Kaito terlalu jujur hingga dihadiahi hantaman bantal tepat dimuka oleh Shinichi.

"Gue er—Aku tidak peduli, Kuroba Kaito. Ini rumah warisan keluarga Kudo. Segera bayar, ganti rugi, dan perbaiki 10 tempat tidur, 1 kolam renang, 15 sofa, 10 kamar mandi, 3 tangga yang hancur, tembok berlubang yang tidak terhitung, 16 pohon tumbang, 20 bantal, 10 guling, 10 seprai, 1-"

Kaito segera menutup bibir tipis Shinichi dengan bibirnya sebelum menyeringai penuh ancaman, "Okay, Love. Lain kali jangan sampai kau berani menolak ke dokter untuk konsul hormon kita berdua. Kurasa ini salah pandora, tapi siapa peduli. Bisa miskin kita harus memperbaiki rumah setiap kali selesai ML."

Shinichi tertawa garing, "Setuju...but Kai, I can't walk. Kau saja ya yang beres-beres." Lalu puppy eyes andalan sang detektif digunakan, dan sayangnya selalu mempan.

"OKAY!" Kaito segera berdiri dari satu-satu tempat tidur yang selamat dengan kesal, dengan background Shinichi tertawa puas. "KAITO NII CHAN, I love you."

Kaito berhenti bejalan, menoleh lalu ikutan tertawa puas, "SHIN CHAN, I love you too."

Kemudian keduanya tidak memperdulikan para tetangga yang kita bisa dengan lebih bebas melihat mereka lantaran pagar tembok pun runtuh. Disini Kaito mulai berpikir untuk berprofesi ganda jadi tukang bagunan. Oh, dear lovable marriage

The end.

**NateRiver1412: *Bows* Thanks you. xD Gue kaga kelainan hormon btw. **


End file.
